Amour toujours
by nanoue-yaoi
Summary: Draco avoue son amour à Harry, celui-ci le rejetera-il? L'amour peut il surmonter les regards?


Coucou (toujours envie de dire cocu à la place -_-'), voici un petit OS qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur, car je l'ai rédiger sur msn avec ma zum, j'èspère d'ailleur que tu la lira ma chérie ! Voilà, sinon, bonne lecture ! ! !

______________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter marchait d'un pas traînant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, nous étions au mois de janvier, et le brun se sentait assez seul. Il ruminait de sombres pensés, jusqu'au moment où il se sentit tirer dans un placard à balai, il se retourna ver son agresseur pour découvrir deux grands yeux bleus gris qui le fixaient avec envie:

- qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy? Demanda Harry, se sentant pris au piège dans cette minuscule pièce.

- Hm... laisse moi réfléchir... Murmura Draco.

Et sans un mot de plus, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry qui en resta surpris quelques secondes avant de le repousser violemment:

- bordel tu va m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend ?! Demanda le brun.

- rien ne vaut les gestes Ryry! Dit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Il voulut l'embrasser de nouveau, mais Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte avec hargne. Malheureusement, Draco avait fermé la porte magiquement, ne laissant aucun moyen de sortit au brun. Celui-ci pris peur et demanda:

- Tu as l'intention de faire quoi ?

- Jouer au scrabble, bien évidement!

- Très marrant Malfoy, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu me veux ou je dois deviner tout seul ? Demanda-il sarcastiquement.

- J'ai un Prénom Harry. Dit le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je sais que tu as un prénom Malfoy mais je m'en contre fiche, tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux ou je dois te castrer pour que tu m'explique?

Draco eut une grimace à cette phrase.

- Non, non, c'est bon, t'inquiète, pas besoin. Dit le blond.

Sans un mot, Draco se rapprocha de Harry, celui-ci, bloquer par le mur, ne put reculer encore, Draco se colla contre lui puis souffla sensuellement à son oreille:

- J'ai envie de toi 'Ry...

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant cette phrase.

Il regarda pourtant Draco droit dans les yeux avec peur, et lui répondit, prés à s'en aller en courant au moindre moment:

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?

- Je l'aurais espéré... Mais... Je ne peux pas te forcer...

En disant cela, Draco sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il savait qu'il ne ressentait pas qu'une simple attirance sexuelle pour le brun, mais comment lui dire?

- Harry... Je... Il faut que...

- Il faut que quoi ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que... tu... sache que... je... je t'aime Harry ! Termina Draco dans un souffle.

- QUOI!!!

- Quoi " Quoi "? C'est interdit d'aimer? Demanda le blond en baissant les yeux.

- Toi, Malfoy tu éprouverais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite personne ? Laisse moi rire ! S'exclama le brun dans un sombre sourire.

- Et bien ris tant que tu le souhaite, j'aurais au moins le plaisir de voir ton sourire illuminer ton visage.

En disant cela, Draco laissait rouler librement ses larmes le long de ses joues, peut importait alors sa fierté, il aurait tout fait pour que le brun ne le repousse pas, et il l'aurait fait par amour.

Tu... tu pleure Drac... heu Malfoy ?

- Tu crois? Chuchota le blond avec un sourire triste tout en oubliant bien sur pas de noter le fait que Harry ait faillit dire son prénom.

- Mais pourquoi Draco ? Hum Malfoy ! Se reprit le brun.

- Tu sais, c'est pas un crime de m'appeler autrement que par un nom que je refuse. Murmura Draco.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Draco, pourquoi tu pleure ? Dit Harry en accentuant le prénom du serpentard.

- Parce que j'ai laissé ma putain de fierté mal placer de coté, parce que j'ai brisé ce masque froid que j'ai depuis tant d'années, et parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, et peu importe ce que tu pourras dire, je ne peux plus changer mes sentiments, ils sont présents depuis trop longtemps.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il resta face à Draco a le regardé sans qu'aucuns sons ne sortent de sa bouche. Draco sourit tristement une fois de plus, puis il se recula un peu, il lança un dernier regard énamourer à Harry puis marcha lentement vers la porte, il enleva son sort qui maintenait la pièce close, puis dit une dernière phrase:

- Je te laisse du temps, tu peux me repousser définitivement, ou bien me laisser une chance.

Le blond sortit alors définitivement de la pièce.

Harry sortit en courant derrière lui puis attrapa un pan de sa chemise il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas que Draco parte loin de lui. Il planta ces yeux dans ceux du blond mais ne trouva pas les mots.

Draco sourit doucement, avant de se baisser un peu. Il ne fit que frôler très légèrement les lèvres du brun, avant de se redresser.

- On a qu'a dire que tu me donneras une réponse... la semaine prochaine, rendez-vous samedi, comme c'est la sortit à Préaulard, on aura qu'a se retrouvé devant la cabane hurlante, d'accord ? Dit le blond, ne cachant pas la lueur d'espoir qui brillait au fond de ses yeux gris.

Harry hocha la tête et avant de partir en courant, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

Le jour de la sortit à Préaulard arriva, Draco se sentait stressé, il ne voulut rien avaler pour le petit déjeuner, malgré les suppliques de Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami. Il se demandait si Harry viendrait, et s'il venait bien au rendez-vous, est-ce qu'il lui dirait qu'il acceptait de lui laisser une chance ?

Harry, de son côté se demandait comment donner sa réponse quoi qu'il pensait que le baiser qu'il lui avait donné en partant expliquait largement le choix qui allait suivre, mais surtout il se demandai si Draco était sincère.

L'heure de la sortie arriva rapidement, et tous les élèves partirent à Préaulard. Draco partit directement en direction de la cabane hurlante, il s'assit sur un rocher, le sol était recouvert de neige, et il s'amusa à dessiner patiemment de fines arabesques dans la matière poudreuse.

Harry s'approcha de Draco lentement et s'arrêta a quelques pas pour le regarder, ce fut seulement a ce moment la qu'il se rendit compte a quel point Draco était beau.

Il se rapprocha encore et toussa légèrement pour que le blond remarque sa présence.

Draco sursauta légèrement, il se leva et se tourna vers Harry, il le regarda avec un sourire timide puis s'approcha, il y eut un coup de vent, et Draco songea alors qu'il faisait vraiment froid dehors, malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient se mettre à l'abri.

-Bonjour Harry. Tu... Tu as réfléchit alors? Demanda-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse a la manière dont il pourrait lui donner sa réponse car a cet instant il ne faisait absolument pas confiance a sa voix il prit alors son courage a deux mains, après tout, c'était un griffondor ! Et il embrassa Draco

Le blond sentit son cœur fondre totalement sous la douceur du baiser au quel il ne tarda pas à répondre, il mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure du brun, puis se recula légèrement, il eut un sourire rayonnant puis dit:

- Merci... Je t'aime.

Puis sans un mot de plus il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais il décida cependant d'aller doucement, le plus doucement qu'il en était capable, malgré l'envie.

Tout d'abord, Draco devait prouver qu'il aimait son petit lion, il le prit alors doucement dans ses bras, passant tendrement sa main dans son dos, et posant l'autre sur sa nuque.

- Je t'aime…Murmura de nouveau Draco.

Harry répondit dans un léger souffle un tout petit " moi aussi " il l'avait dit tellement bas qu'il doutait même que Draco l'ait entendu.

Il se sera ensuite dans les bras du blond car il faisait tout de même très froid

Draco sentit alors son cœur exploser de bonheur, il décrocha sa cape puis la posa délicatement sur les épaules de Harry avant de le prendre par la taille afin de l'emmener en direction du village.

Harry se demandai s'il rêvait, Draco Malfoy le tenait par la taille alors que n'importe qui pouvais les voir et visiblement ca ne le gênait pas ou alors il n'y avait pas pensé. Il décida de le lui faire remarquer.

- Hum Draco tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un nous voit ensembles ? Demanda-il dans un souffle.

- Non, j'ai envie de crier au monde entier que je t'aime ! Répondit le bond en souriant.

Mais un doute s'empara de lui: Et si Harry ne se sentait pas prés à le dire? Et s'il avait peur des réactions des autres?

- Tu... Tu préférerais peu être que personne ne le sache? Demanda-il doucement.

- Non ce n'est pas ca j'ai juste peur de la réaction de tes amis "Serpentard" je doute qu'il soit heureux de la nouvelle dit Harry en souriant.

Il se serra un peu plus contre Draco pour lui montrer qu'il se fichait du regard des autres. Draco sourit niaisement puis déposa un petit baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon.

Je me fiche de ce que mes "amis" Peuvent dire ou penser, Blaise sait déjà que je t'aime depuis trais ans et il l'a très bien accepter, donc si les autres ne l'acceptent pas, ça veut dire qu'ils sont stupides. Dit Draco mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation.

Ils entrèrent au bar des trois balais puis s'installèrent à une table dans le fond de la salle. Draco commanda deux bières au beurre avant de fixer son regard sur le visage de Harry. Celui-ci rougit sous le regard insistant du blond.

- Pourquoi me fixe-tu comme ça Draco ?

- Je te trouve magnifique... Tu as un air angélique... Répondit pensivement le blond.

- Je... commença Harry d'un air gêner.

Ne sachant finalement que répondre, il embrassa délicatement Draco par-dessus la table.

Le blond qui ne s'y attendait pas fut quelques peu surpris, mais il répondit fiévreusement au baiser, laissant sa main parcourir timidement le visage du brun. Lorsque Harry se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, il remarque que tous les élèves de Poudlard présent dans la salle les regardaient en chuchotant entre eux.

Et même s'il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour savoir ce que les gens pensaient de son couple, il ne bougea cependant pas de sa place. Draco observa les personnes présentes en les défiant dur regard de faire le moindre commentaire. Les élèves, retournèrent bien vite à leurs occupations premières, chuchotant malgré tout avec animation sur le nouveau couple qui était plus que surprenant.

- Harry…murmura Draco avec une lueur amuser au fond des yeux, je crois qu'on a choquer tout Poudlard.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi…Répondit le brun. Sauf que maintenant, tout le monde va encore me regarder parce que je sors avec toi…Ajouta-il tout bas.

Malgré tout, le blond l'avait entendu.

Tu sais, moi je ne t'ai pas dévisagé parce que tu étais simplement Harry Potter, ton nom, tout comme le mien m'apporte peu, je m'en suis rendu compte récemment. Si je te regarde, c'est seulement parce que je t'aime. Dit Draco en souriant tendrement.

- Je t'aime Dray…Murmura le brun qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

Draco sourit à nouveau à l'entente du surnom, il se leva doucement puis contourna la table sou le regard du brun. Il se baissa doucement puis l'embrassa tendrement, un long moment. Il finit par se relever puis regarda son compagnon.

- Ca te dit d'aller faire les magasins? Proposa-il.

- bien sur si tu veux !

Draco sourit puis attrapa la main de Harry, celui-ci se leva, puis le blond passa son bras autour de la taille du brun sous les regards médusé de la salle. Ils sortirent tous les deux dans le froid hivernal avant de se rendre dans la première boutique qui se trouvait prés d'eux: Honeyduck. Ils entrèrent puis Draco décida d'acheter quelques petites choses, quelques plumes en sucres, des chocogrenouilles et autres spécialités typiquement sorcières.

Il offrit une grande plume de paon en chocolat et en sucre à Harry qui accepta avec de grands yeux amusés.

- Merci Dray mais tu ne devrais pas dépenser ton argent pour moi…Murmura le brun.

- Je ferais tout pour toi, mais je veux que tu sache une chose: je ne veux pas t'acheter avec des cadeaux, juste te faire plaisir, parce que tu as le droit au bonheur et a l'amour et que je veux te donner tout mon amour.

- Je sais très bien que tu n'essaye pas de m'acheter Dray mais ca me gêne que tu utilise ton argent pour moi.

- Harry, c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas, laisse toi aller, ca me fait plaisir.

- d'accord mais je me rattraperais plus tard dans ce cas dit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. "Ne me tente pas" Pensa-il en refoulant certaines images qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

- Ca ne vas pas Dray ? Tu as une drôle de tête tout à coup… Demanda le brun qui ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait avoir Draco.

- Heu... Ben... Heu... Si, si, ca vas très bien! Bégaya le blond en rougissant.

Draco posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry pour le rassurer puis ils repartirent vers d'autres boutiques. Ils se baladèrent jusqu'au soir, puis finirent par se dirigés d'un pas lent vers le château, discutant de tout et de rien. Mais malgré tout, chacun appréhendais la séparation d'une nuit qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver… Harry semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose, mais il se lança finalement :

-je suppose qu'on se reverra que demain ? Dit-il en cachant avec peine la moue de tristesse que souhaitait refléter son visage.

Draco le regarda en souriant:

- Sûrement, mais, si jamais l'envie te prend, le mot de passe de ma chambre de préfet en chef c'est "angélique". Murmura-il doucement.

Harry rougit et bégaya :

- Je... je le retiendrais... mais je enfin… non rien…

- ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une proposition indécente, c'est juste au cas ou tu te sentirais seul.

- Ton mot de passe ne m'aidera pas je ne sait pas ou est ta chambre

- Heu... C'est vrai... Tu... Tu veux que je t'y emmène ? Proposa Draco. Il nous reste un peu de temps avant le dîner. Ajouta-il.

- Pourquoi pas… Mais ca ne veut pas dire que je viendrais ce soir ! Ajouta Harry.

- Je le sais, je veux juste... te montrer mon univers. Dit Draco en souriant comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était avec Harry.

Il prit la main du griffondor puis ils traversèrent tout le château, ils grimpèrent dans une haute tour, puis, arrivé à ce qui semblait être le dernier étage, Draco s'approcha d'un tableau représentant un ange et dit clairement:

- "angélique".

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans un petit studio, il était très bien rangé, dans un coin de la pièce, le lit aux draps bleu était fait au carré, tout semblait calme, une grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon était ouverte, laissant entré le vent dans la pièce, faisant se balancer calmement les rideaux de voile bleu. Draco s'approcha de la fenêtre puis la referma doucement avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- C'est très joli je ne pensais pas que ta chambre était comme ça, je l'imaginais plutôt en vert et argent comme ta maison… Mais c très beau en fait…comme toi…Dit Harry.

- Merci... Murmura le blond en se rapprochant du brun.

Il encercla doucement sa taille de ses bras avant de poser doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment avant que Draco ne se décide à se redresser.

- Il est temps de redescendre, le dîner vas être servit, et tes amis risquent de s'inquiéter s'ils ne te voient pas. Dit Draco en souriant.

-dit est ce que je peux... Commença Harry. Non rien laisse, c'est stupide. Se ravisa-il. Descendons manger…

- Non, dit moi, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si stupide. Dit Draco en lui attrapant délicatement le poignet.

- Est-ce que je peux venir manger à ta table ? Je n'ai pas envie de subir les questions de Ron ce soir…Mais si tu ne veux c'est pas grave j'irai à la table des griffondor ! Dit Harry.

- Si, viens! Ca me ferait très plaisir de manger avec toi! Dit Draco en souriant encore plus.

- d'accord, merci.

- Ok! C'est partit.

Sans un mot de plus, Draco posa de nouveau sa main sur la anche de son griffondor avant de redescendre les étage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, celle-ci était déjà pleine, et tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, mal à l'aise, Harry baisa les yeux, Draco l'emmena jusqu'a sa table puis ils dînèrent en toute tranquillité, lorsque le repas fut terminé, ils sortirent de la grande salle puis s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

- Alors, tu viens avec moi ou je te dis à demain? Demanda Draco.

Pour toute réponse, Harry l'embrassa puis prit le chemin de la Chambre de Draco, voyant que celui-ci ne le suivait pas, il se retourna puis dit :

- Et bien, tu ne veux plus aller dans ta chambre ? Le couloir te semble plus confortable ?

Draco sourit de bonheur puis rattrapa Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras en plein milieu du couloir, le soulevant du sol. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, le brun se débattant en riant dans ses bras.

- Dray, aurai-tu l'amabilité de me reposer par terre je préfère quand mes deux pieds touche le sol tu sais ! Dit Harry en riant comme un enfant.

- Heu... laisse moi réfléchir... nan! Répondit le blond.

Draco monta les étages puis prononça le mot de passe avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, il s'approcha du lit puis y déposa délicatement Harry avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- tu sais mon ange que j'aurai put faire tout ce chemin sur mes pieds ? Demanda le brun.

- Oui, mais c'est mieux quand c'est moi qui te porte mon cœur! Répondit Draco.

- Et si j'avais voulu faire demi-tour ? Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ben... nan! T'as pas droit de me laisser tout seul! Dit Draco en faisant une adorable moue enfantine.

- ha oui et que vas-tu faire pour que je reste ?

- Heu... ce que tu voudras... Répondit le blond tout en essayant de nouveau de refouler certaines images perverses qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Harry se colla à Draco et l'embrassa, baiser auquel le blond répondit passionnément évidemment.

- Rien que ça aurait été un bon début je trouve ! Dit Harry en souriant.

Le blond s'allongea alors prés de Harry, tout en l'embrassant encore. Il le câlina amoureusement tout en lui répétant de long "je t'aime" emplit d'amour et de passion.

Rapidement, Draco du se relever, sentant qu'il risquerait d'être rapidement exciter. Il décida donc qu'il était temps de dormir, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était que huit heures et demi du soir et que le lendemain était un dimanche.

- Pourquoi tu reste pas coucher, on est bien là, non ? Demanda Harry avec une petite moue craquante sur le visage. Vien je veux un câlin ! Ajouta-il sans penser que Draco, lui, pensai à tout autre chose.

Le blond respira calmement puis... se rallongea au coté de Harry tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Il sentait qu'il allait être frustrer un long moment! Le griffondor se redressa légèrement pour regarder Draco :

- Ca vas pas Dray ? Tu as une drôle de tête, tu sais, comme tout à l'heure, au village ! Dit Harry.

Tu as un problème ? Ajouta-il.

- Non... Aucun mon cœur... Répondit Draco les yeux mi-clos.

- d'accord, dit alors Harry et inconsciemment, il se rallongea à moitié sur Draco, sa jambe sur lui, son genou étant remonter contre le sexe du blond.

"Ho putain" Pensa Draco en sentant sa virilité se réveiller. Il rougit considérablement, et, pour son plus grand damne, Harry bougea son genou, exerçant un frottement contre son sexe. Draco dût se mordre la lèvre à sang pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Harry se releva encore une fois.

- Tu es sur que tu n'as ? Rien tu es tout rouge. Tu as chaud, tu devrais peut être enlever ta chemise…Dit-il.

Draco s'exécuta en se demandant dans quel pétrin "et encore je suis poli" il s'était fourré. Il se retrouva donc torse nu dans une position presque érotique, avec toujours Harry entre les jambes.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud dans ta chambre…Sur ces mots, le brun enleva aussi sa chemise et se recala sur Draco, toujours avec son genou sur la virilité de son compagnon.

- Putain, vais pas tenir moi! Dit Draco sans réfléchir.

- de quoi Dray ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait pas compris la phrase du blond.

- Hein... Heu... Rien, rien, je disais vais dormir moi! Je suis épuiser! Se rattrapa le blond en rougissant considérablement.

- tu me cache quelque chose Dray ? Demanda suspicieusement Harry.

- Non, pourquoi, j'en ai l'air? Demanda Draco en se sentant plus que mal à l'aise.

- Oui ! Répondit simplement Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

- "putain, j'peux pas lui sortir que j'ai envie de lui, il est plus innocent qu'un gosse de dix ans!" Pansa Draco.

- En... En fait... Tu as ton genou sur une partie... Comment dire... Sensible de mon cops tu comprends?

Harry se releva rapidement, il était maintenant a l'autre bout du lit et avait rougit en devinant ce que devait être le problème de Draco.

- Reviens, c'est pas la fin du monde, t'inquiète pas. Murmura le blond avec un sourire.

- Désoler Draco, c'était pas volontaire je n'avais même pas remarquer…et, encore une fois, sans faire attention, il se rallongea avant de se redresser pour embrasser Draco, son genou remontant entre les jambes du blond pour prendre appuis.

Draco eut un petit rire puis répondit au baiser tout asseyant Harry sur ses genoux.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas doué, n'est-ce pas? Murmura-il tendrement à son oreille.

- quoi j'ai rien fait ! Répondit le brun sans comprendre.

Le blond embrassa sa nuque puis s'allongea, le déposant sur le matelas, tout en le gardant collé contre lui.

- C'est rien... Bon, qui va à la douche en premier, toi ou moi? Demanda Draco.

- les deux ! S'exclama Harry avec un sourire radieux.

- Hein?!

Draco regarda Harry de haut en bas, puis répondit tout penaud:

- Bon... Alors c'est partit...

Harry se releva pour aller vers la salle de bain. Draco le suivit puis finit de se dénuder avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche, rapidement suivit de Harry. Par automatisme, Draco leva les yeux en direction du plafond, afin de ne pas trop loucher sur le corps du brun.

Harry, trouvant l'air gêner de Draco amusant, regarda le plafond en demandant au blond :

- Ton plafond te plaît tant que tu le regarde plus que moi ?

- j'suis sur que tu fais exprès pour m'exciter... Murmura Draco en embrasant le cou de Harry sans pour autant se coller à lui.

- mais non ! Quelle idée ! Se défendit le brun.

- Mais oui, bien sur...

Draco posa doucement ses mains sur le ventre plat de Harry puis alluma l'eau qu'il n'avait toujours pas prit la peine d'ouvrir. Il régla rapidement la température puis attrapa le savon avant de faire couler le liquide visqueux et gelé sur le corps nue de Harry.

- Woua ! C'est glacer ça ! S'exclama le brun alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Harry se colla inconsciemment contre Draco, celui-ci eut un frisson au contact de la peau brûlante de son homologue, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille puis commença à le savonner doucement, faisant glisser ses mains le long des muscles du brun. Harry resta coller à Draco, appréciant le contact de ses mains sur son corps. Il l'embrassa et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime Dray…

Draco sourit de nouveau à l'entente de cette phrase:

- Moi aussi. Répondit-il doucement avant d'entourer le corps de Harry de ses bras fins et de le serrer contre lui.

Le brun prit lui aussi du savon dans ses mains et savonna le torse muscler de Draco en le caressant puis il descendit sur ventre avant de passer dans dos où il lui déposa quelques baiser brûlant avant de mettre le savon. Draco gémit doucement, il se sentait bien, mais il sentait que l'adrénaline montait trop rapidement en lui, il se retourna donc puis captura les lèvres d'Harry à l'aide des siennes, ils finirent de se laver puis sortirent de la douche. Draco prêta un boxer noir à Harry puis en enfila rapidement un avant d'aller s'allonger sur les draps de son lit.

Harry, qui étai allonger au côté de Draco, s'amusai à tracé des arabesques sur son torse du bout de ses doigts, et, de temps en temps, il l'embrassait. Il savait qu'il jouai avec le feu mai il aimait voir les rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de son compagnon. Draco laissait Harry s'amuser à le chauffer, après tout, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. De son coté, Harry sentait petit à petit l'excitation monter en lui, alors s'offrit à ses yeux un choix difficile : Où il pouvait se laisser aller à ses envies et coucher avec Draco dés le premier soir, où il pouvait écouter sa raison et attendre d'être sûr que Draco ne se moquait pas de lui.

" Oui, mais il a déjà fais ces preuves, il s'est retenu de me sauter dessus tout à l'heure, et ce pendant un petit moment, et là, je suis sûr qu'il y a une grosse bosse dans son sous-vêtement… " Et voilà, son choix était fait, et plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait finalement. Il allait laisser cour à ses envies… Il se redressa dans le lit, puis Draco se tourna face à lui.

- Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire.

- J…J'ai envie de toi…Murmura Harry en rougissant.

- M…Mais, tu ne veux pas attendre ? Demanda Draco en se redressant à son tour.

- N…Je ne sais pas trop…J'en ai très envi, mais…Je ne sais pas comment on fait…Expliqua le brun.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas…Murmura Draco en le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Le blond allongea son petit ami dans les draps puis se mit doucement à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

- N'ai pas peur, et arrête-moi dés que tu ne te sens pas bien…Dit Draco avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, puis Draco approfondit le baiser, tous ses gestes se passaient dans la douceur et la tendresse, il ne voulait rien brusquer…Tout doucement, il donna un léger coup de bassin contre celui de Harry, celui-ci fut quelques peu surpris de la sensation ressentit " on aurait dit une décharge électrique dans mon bas-ventre qui est remonter tout doucement… " Pensa le brun en fermant doucement les yeux. Draco l'embrassa encore, mêlant sa langue à celle de Harry, la touchant délicatement, et s'appliquant à lui donner le plus de frissons possibles. Il passa ses doigts sur le torse du griffondor en une caresse douce et sensuelle qui fit frémir le brun. Draco donna un second coup de bassin un tout petit peu plus prononcer que le premier, faisant presque gémir le brun. Ses mains passèrent sur ses jambes, juste qu dessus des genoux, il les caressa, l'embrassant encore et toujours, et quand Harry s'y attendais le moins, Draco donna deux coups de bassin à la suite, toujours plus prononcés.

- Ha ! Gémit Harry.

Le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ses mains, sa bouche, ses anches, tout son corps l'accaparait, et il ne pouvait plus faire que deux choses : ressentir et apprécier…

Draco, fier de son effet, descendit ses baisers dans le cou du brun, retraçant sa mâchoire avant de suçoter sa peau. Mais il redressa sa tête puis regarda Harry dans les yeux avant de lui demander :

- Je peux te faire une marque dans le cou ?

- Hmm…Ou…oui…Soupira Harry tandis qu'il sentait que les mains de Draco, toujours poser sur ses jambes le caressait plus fort, plus haut.

Draco retourna embrasser le cou du brun, léchant sa peau, le faisant gémir de plaisir et de désir. Il donna des coups de bassins, appuyant son sexe contre celui de Harry, tous les deux sentaient que le désir n'était pas loin de son apogée, mais ils prenaient leurs temps, après tout, ils avaient toute la nuit pour s'aimer…

Le blond écoutait avec attention le moindre soupire de Harry, repérant ses points sensibles assez rapidement, il descendit sa bouche jusqu'au tétons durcis du brun, il les mordilla délicatement, les lécha sous ses quelques gémissements, avant de descendre toujours plus bas. Il passa sa langue sur l'aine de son ange, et le sentit se cambré sous lui et gémir un peu plus fort…Il recommença, passant délicatement sa langue dans cet endroit si sensible. Harry se cambrait, gémissait, murmurait des mots d'amour…Et Draco écoutait, tous ces sons, il voulait les graver dans sa mémoire à jamais. Il continua de descendre ses baisers puis s'arrêta au niveau du boxer du brun, il se redressa légèrement, puis regarda le regard de Harry, celui-ci avait les yeux brillants d'excitation, mais une lueur de peur persistait dans son regard.

- Arrête-moi si ça ne vas pas…Répéta Draco en posant ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

- O…Ok…Murmura celui-ci.

Le blond redescendit au niveau du boxer puis le fit légèrement descendre, attendant les réactions de Harry. Celui-ci se laissa faire, puis le sous-vêtement s retrouva rapidement à terre. Draco souffla légèrement sur la virilité bien dressée du brun, et se rendit compte que celui-ci était totalement imberbe, pas un poil ne faisait acte de présence sur son corps…Tout comme lui. Le blond passa doucement sa langue sur l 'extrémité du gland de Harry, celui-ci gémit doucement, Draco lécha son sexe sur toute la longueur, puis, d'un coup, il le prit dans sa bouche, l'enfonçant le plus loin possible dans sa gorge. Harry eut un cri de surprise et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller, tout en se cambrant. Le bond entama alors de rapides vas et viens, il jouait avec la langue, l'enroulant autour de la verge chaude de son ange. Harry se sentit au bord de la jouissance.

- D…Draco…Attend…Appela-il.

Presque aussitôt, Draco était remonter au niveau de son visage.

- Qu'y a-il mon ange ? Demanda-il doucement.

- J…Je…Harry rougit. Je te veux…En moi…Murmura-il timidement.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda le blond.

- Fais-moi l'amour Draco…Dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Draco l'embrassa, puis ; doucement, il vint titiller l'anneau étroit de chair avec ses doigts.

- Détend toi…Murmura-il doucement.

Il entra doucement un doigt en Harry, celui-ci ne ressentit rien de trop désagréable, juste une intrusion en lui, mais rien de douloureux. Draco fit quelques vas et viens, avant d'ajouter un second doigt. Harry grimaça, mais ne dit rien, avec sa seconde main, le blond alla entourer la verge de Harry, le faisant gémir doucement. Il entra un troisième et dernier doigt en Harry puis recommença ses vas et vient, tout doucement, il avait remarqué la moue douloureuse du brun. Il plia finalement ses doigts puis :

- Ha ! ! !Gémit Harry en se cambrant.

Il venait de toucher sa prostate. Draco effectua un mouvement de ciseau puis finalement retira ses doigts.

- Toujours aussi certain ? Demanda-il à Harry.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en toi…Murmura le griffondor.

Draco embrassa de nouveau Harry puis lui noua les jambes autour de sa taille, se plaçant à son entrée.

- Prêt ? Demanda le Blond.

- Oui…Vas y…Souffla Harry d'une voix sensuel.

Doucement, Draco poussa, son gland pénétra en Harry, le visage de celui-ci se crispa, il avait mal, mais c'était malgré tout supportable. Au bout de quelques secondes, Draco sentit un baiser dans son cou, signal qu'il pouvait s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui. Il s'exécuta puis s'arrêta au bout de quelques seconde, en entendant un gémissement de douleur que le brun n'avait pas pus retenir. Il lui faisait mal, il le savait. Il ne bougea plus, embrassant seulement le cou de Harry, le léchant tendrement, le mordillant sensuellement parfois. Puis au bout de quelques minute, Harry murmura un vague " c'est bon " à Draco. Mais celui-ci attendit encore un peu. Finalement, il entra totalement en Harry, celui-ci fermait les yeux, il avait mal, mais le supporterait. Draco savait qu'il souffrait, il lui avait proposé de s'arrêter, mais Harry avait refusé. Il ne bougeait plus, ne faisant qu'embrasser Harry. Rien que d'être dans son corps lui faisait déjà plaisir. Soudain Harry bougea un peu ses anches sans vraiment le faire exprès, mais il ressentit une petite décharge dans son corps, le réchauffant intérieurement.

- Dra…Co.. Gémi Harry en embrassant son amant dans le cou. Vas-y… souffla-il en donnant un léger coup de bassin.

Draco l'embrassa puis entama un très lent vas et viens en Harry. Il regardait sa réaction, mais voyant qu'il n'avait plus mal, il donna un coup de bassin plus franc, puis entama un vas et vient en Harry, modérant sa vitesse en fonction des gémissements du brun. Soudain, Harry e cambra en arrière dans un petit cri suraigu. Draco venait de taper sa prostate avec son pénis. A partir de ce moment là, le blond s'appliqua à heurter ce point le plus souvent possible. Au bout d'un long moment, Harry finit par se déverser entre leurs deux corps, et Draco en Harry, dans de longs gémissements emplis de passion. Draco sortit du corps de son ange mais resta allonger au-dessus de lui, lui caressant amoureusement les cheveux, le visage et le cou.

- Je t'aime Harry…Murmura le serpentard en embrassant passionnément le brun qui répondit sensuellement au baiser.

- Moi aussi, de tout mon cœur…Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Les deux amants finirent par s'endormirent, rêvant l'un de l'autre…

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut le premier à se réveiller, en se souvenant de la soirée de la veille, il sourit puis déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe du griffondor qui dormait toujours, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Les semaines passèrent, et les deux amants s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, et vers la fin du mois de janvier, Harry rentra dans la chambre de Draco en courant.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon ange ? Demanda le blond en regardant le brun venir se lover dans ses bras.

- J'ai…un…une nouvelle…à t'annoncer…Murmura Harry en rougissant.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Dit Draco.

- Heu…J…J'ai eu un malaise en cour d'histoire de la magie, et…Mione et Blaise m'ont emmené à l'infirmerie…Et quand je me suis réveiller…L'infirmière m'a dit que…J'étais enceint ! S'exclama Harry.

- T…Tu quoi ? …J…je vais…JE VIAS ÊTRE PAPA ! ! ! Hurla Draco.

- T…Tu veux le garder ? Demanda Harry avec une bouille d'ange.

- Bien sûr : …Ne me dit pas que tu avais peur que je n'en veuille pas ! Dit Draco.

- Hé bien…J'avais un peu peur de ta réaction. Répondit le brun.

Un mois passa, puis un soir, on put entendre dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy :

- Draco ! ! ! Tu aurais pus me le dire que les grossesses masculines ne duraient qu'un seul mois ! ! !Hurlait Harry alors que Draco lui tenait la main.

- Ben, je croyais que tu le savais moi ! S'exclama le blond, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Et quelques heures plus tard, on put voir Harry, Draco ainsi qu'un jolie bébé sortirent de l'infirmerie.

FIN__

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

Et voilà, c'est terminer, svp, dites moi ce que vous en avez penser, car, comme je l'ai dit au début, ça me tiens particulièrement à cœur ! ! ! Voilà, gros bisoux !


End file.
